Con amor, Ino
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha, amigos desde la infancia, siguen siendo inseparables a través de los años. Necesitan compartir tanto los momentos importantes como los cotidianos, y se intercambian cartas, postales y correos electrónicos. Sus vidas han tomado rumbos muy distintos, pero eso no cambia lo siempre sintieron el uno por el otro. A.U. Adaptación del libro de Cecelia Ahern.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; tampoco la historia 'Donde termina el arcoíris'; es de Cecelia Ahern. Yo sólo la adapto al mundo Naruto.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Para Sasuke:

Estás invitado a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños el martes 23 de septiembre en mi casa. Habrá un mago y puedes venir a mi casa a las 2. La fiesta acabará a las 5. Espero que vengas. Cumplo siete años.

Tu mejor amiga, Ino.

Para Ino:

Sí iré a tu fiesta de cumpleaños el miércoles.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es el martes, no el miércoles. Mamá dice que no traigas a Nekomata a la fiesta. Es una gato apestoso.

Ino.

Para Ino:

Me importa un bledo lo que diga la tonta de tu madre. Nekomata quiere venir.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Mi madre no es tonta, tú sí. No tienes premiso para traer al gato. Reventará los globos.

Ino.

Para Ino:

Pues entonces no pienso ir.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Bien.

Ino.

Apreciada señora Uchiha:

Acabo de ir a verla para hablar con usted sobre el cumpleaños de mi hija Ino el próximo 23 de septiembre. Es una lástima que no estuviera en casa. Volveré a pasar esta tarde y quizás entonces podamos charlar un poco.

Según parece, últimamente han surgido problemas entre Sasuke e Ino. Creo que no se hablan. Espero que pueda ponerme al corriente de esa situación cuando nos veamos. A Ino le encantaría que Sasuke asistiera a su fiesta.

¡Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a la madre de ese jovencito tan encantador!

Hasta pronto.

Para Ino:

Iré encantado a tu fiesta de cumpleaños la semana que viene. Gracias por invitarnos a mí y a Nekomata.

Tu amigo Sasuke.

Para Ino:

Gracias por una fiesta tan fantástica. Siento que Nekomata reventara los globos y se durmiera sobre el pastel. Tenía sueño porque mamá dice que papá no lo deja dormir con sus ronquidos. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Gracias por tu regalo. No te preocupes por lo que hizo Nekomata. Mamá dice que de todos modos necesitaba una alfombra nueva. Aunque papá está muy enfadado. Dice que la vieja estaba bien pero mamá piensa que ahora la casa huele a popó.

Fíjate en la nariz de Anko-sensei. Es la nariz más fea que he visto en mi vida. Ja, ja, ja.

Ino.

Para Ino:

Ya lo sé y además parece como de bruja. Es la bruja más fea que he visto en mi vida. Creo que deberíamos decir a la policía que tenemos una maestra que es una bruja con un aliento apestoso y...

Estimados señores Uchiha:

Me gustaría tener una reunión con ustedes para comentar los progresos de Sasuke en la escuela. Sobre todo quisiera que hablásemos del reciente cambio que he observado en su conducta así como de la costumbre que ha adquirido de escribir mensajes durante las clases. Les agradecería que pudieran llamar a la escuela para fijar el día y hora de la reunión.

Atentamente,

Profesora Mitarashi.

Para Sasuke:

No soporto eso de no sentarnos juntos en clase. La bruja malvada me sentó al lado del idiota de Naruto, que se hurga la nariz cada cinco segundos. ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres sobre la señorita Bruja?

Ino.

Para Ino:

Mamá no dijo casi nada _porqué_ no paraba de reír. No sé _porque_. Es un aburrimiento estar en primera fila. Todo el tiempo me llega todo el aliento apestoso de la profesora Mitarashi. Hasta luego.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Jaja. Siempre confundes porqué y porque.

Ino.

Para Ino:

Perdona, señorita perfecta, pero no es cierto. No sé _porque_ lo dices.

Sasuke.

oOo

¡Hola desde Tailandia! El tiempo es fantástico. Hace calor y hay mucho sol. Hay una piscina con un tobogán gigante. Todo el tiempo está lleno de niños fastidiosos pero Itachi me deja nadar con él cuando no hay nadie. Te veré en dos semanas. Me rompí el brazo bajando por el tobogán. Fui al hospital. Me gustaría trabajar en un hospital como el hombre que me curó el brazo porque llevaba una bata blanca y una carpeta en la mano y me ayudó para que me encontrara mejor. Me gustaría hacer que la gente se encontrara mejor y llevar bata blanca. Mi hermano me firmó el yeso. Tú también podrás firmarlo cuando vuelva a casa si quieres.

Sasuke.

oOo

Hola desde Londres. Mi hotel es el que sale en la foto de delante. Mi habitación es la que se ve en el séptimo piso pero yo no salgo en la postal. Me gustaría trabajar en un hotel cuando sea mayor porque hay chocolates gratis todos los días y la gente es tan amable que te ordena la habitación. Todos los autobuses de aquí son rojos como los de juguete que te regalaron por Navidad. Todo el mundo habla con un acento raro pero son simpáticos. Tengo una amiga nueva que también es de Japón. Se llama Tenten. Vamos juntas a la piscina. Adiós.

Te quiere, Ino.

oOo

Para Sasuke:

¿Por qué no me invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños este año? Sé que van todos los chicos de la clase. ¿Estás peleado conmigo? Ino.

Querida señora Yamanaka:

Lamento el comportamiento de Sasuke durante esta semana. Sé que Ino está disgustada porque no irá a la fiesta y no entiende porqué no fue invitada. La verdad es que yo tampoco acabo de comprenderlo. Intenté hablar con Sasuke pero me temo que no consigo penetrar en la mente de un chico de diez años.

Creo que lo único que ocurre es que no se atreve a invitarla porque los demás chicos no quieren que vaya una niña. Por desgracia, parece que está en esa edad... Por favor, transmita mi afecto a Ino. Me parece muy injusto y cuando hablé con ella la semana pasada a la salida de la escuela me di cuenta de lo dolida que estaba.

Quizá mi hijo mayor, Itachi, y yo podríamos salir con ellos alguna otra tarde de esta semana.

Cordialmente, Mikoto Uchiha.

Para Ino:

La fiesta no estuvo muy bien. No te perdiste gran cosa. Los chicos son imbéciles. Chōji vomitó su pizza en el saco de dormir de Shikamaru y cuando Shikamaru se despertó tenía queso y tomate pegado en el cabello y por todas partes y mi mamá intentó lavarlo pero no se fue y entonces la mamá de Shikamaru le gritó a la mamá de Chōji: ¡Vaca gorda! Y mi mamá se puso muy roja y mi papá dijo algo que no oí y la mamá de Chōji se echó a llorar y después todos se marcharon a casa. ¿Quieres que el viernes vayamos al cine y luego a comer? Mi mamá y mi hermano nos llevarán.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Siento lo de tu fiesta. De todos modos Chōji es un bicho raro. Lo odio. Yo lo llamo Chōji el Barril sin fondo. Preguntaré a mis padres lo del cine. Fíjate en la falda de la profesora Anko, parece la de mi abuelita. O como si Nekomata le hubiese vomitado encima y...

Estimados señores Yamanaka:

Quisiera concertar una reunión con ustedes para comentar el comportamiento de Ino en la escuela y su costumbre de escribir notas durante la clase. ¿Qué les parece el jueves a las tres en punto?

Señorita Mitarashi.

Para Sasuke:

Mis padres no me dejan ir al cine esta noche. Me da mucha rabia no estar contigo. Me aburriré como una ostra. La enorme cabeza de la Frentona no me dejan ver la pizarra. ¿Por qué nos pasa siempre lo mismo?

Ino.

oOo

Para Sasuke:

¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!

QUE HAYA SEXO EN TU VIDA...

¡Y VIDA EN TU SEXO!

CON AMOR, TU ADMIRADORA SECRETA.

Para Ino:

Fuiste tú quien me mandó esa tarjeta, ¿verdad?

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

¿Qué tarjeta?

Ino.

Para Ino:

Muy graciosa. Sé que fuiste tú.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

De verdad que no sé de qué me hablas. ¿Por qué iba a mandarte una tarjeta de San Valentín?

Ino,

Para Ino:

¡Jah! ¿Cómo sabías que era una tarjeta de San Valentín? Sólo podías saberlo si me la mandaste. Me amas y quieres casarte conmigo.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Déjame en paz. Estoy escuchando a la profesora Mitarashi. Si nos pesca otra vez pasándonos notas nos caerá un buen castigo.

Ino.

Para Ino:

¿Qué te pasa? Te volviste una nerd.

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Sí Sasuke, porque quiero hacer cosas en la vida, como ir a la universidad y ser un pez gordo de los negocios que gana montones de dinero... no como tú.

Ino.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Estimada Profesora Yūhi:

Ino no podrá asistir a la escuela mañana, 23 de julio, porque tiene que ir al médico.

Inoichi Yamanaka.

Estimado Profesor Umino:

Sasuke no podrá ir a la escuela mañana, 23 de julio, porque tiene cita con el dentista.

Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke:

Me reuniré contigo a la vuelta de la esquina a las 8.30. Recuerda llevar ropa para cambiarte. No querrás que paseemos por la ciudad de uniforme. ¡Este va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida, Sasuke Uchiha, ya lo verás! ¡Me cuesta creer que vayamos a conseguirlo!

Ino.

P. D.: ¡Felices dieciséis, mejor amigo!

oOo

Centro Médico Konoha.

24 de julio,

Estimados señores Uchiha:

Adjuntamos factura correspondiente al lavado de estómago de Uchiha Sasuke efectuado el 23 de julio. Atentamente, Doctora Senju.

oOo

Sasuke:

Tu padre vigila la puerta de tu habitación como un perro guardián, así que no creo que consiga verte hasta dentro de unos diez años. Lo bueno es que dejó pasar a Itachi, que aceptó pasarte esto. Le debes una...

Siento lo del otro día. Quizá tenías razón. Quizás el tequila no fuese tan buena idea. Al pobre cantinero seguramente le cerrarán el bar por habernos servido. Te dije que los documentos falsos que nos consiguió mi amigo iban a dar resultado, ¡y eso que el tuyo decía que habías nacido un 31 de febrero!

Sólo quería saber si recordabas algo de lo que ocurrió el otro día... Escríbeme.

Me alegra oír que todo volvió a la normalidad. Mis padres también me están volviendo loca. Aunque parezca mentira tengo ganas de volver a la escuela. Allí al menos no habrá nadie fastidiándonos.

Puedes confiar en Itachi como mensajero. Está muy enfadado con tus padres porque no lo dejaron ver a esa banda que tanto le gusta. Hubo una fuga de gas en la florería y tuvimos que cerrarla para reparar los daños. Al menos así mis padres no me prestan tanta atención, cosa que me viene muy bien para variar. El tío Santa no deja de reírse de lo que hicimos porque le recordamos a él hace diez años.

¡Ponte bien cuanto antes, pequeño alcohólico! Nunca habría creído que la cara de un ser humano pudiera llegar a ponerse tan verde. Al parecer tienes talento para eso, Sasuke, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ino/Señorita Graciosa:

ESTOY MURIENDO. Tengo la sensación de que me va a estallar la cabeza: nunca me había dolido tanto, en toda mi vida me había sentido tan mal. Mis padres se molestaron mucho y me gritaron por horas. La peor de las torturas. Francamente, en esta casa no hay compasión. Voy a estar castigado unos treinta años y pretenden «impedir» que te vea porque eres «una mala influencia».

En fin, en realidad no importa lo que digan porque mañana te veré en el instituto, a no ser que también me «impidan» ir a clase, lo cual me parecería estupendo. No puedo creer que tengamos clase doble de matemáticas un lunes por la mañana. Preferiría que volvieran a lavarme el estómago. Otras cinco veces. Nos vemos el lunes.

Por cierto, como respuesta a tu pregunta, además de lo de caerme de cara contra el inmundo suelo del bar, unas luces intermitentes, los aullidos de las sirenas, coches yendo a toda prisa y vomitar, no recuerdo nada más. Aunque sospecho que eso lo cubre todo. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Sasuke.

Para Sasuke:

Me alegra oír que todo volvió a la normalidad. Mis padres también me están volviendo loca. Aunque parezca mentira tengo ganas de volver al instituto. Allí al menos no habrá nadie dándonos lata.

Ino.

Estimados señores Uchiha:

Como consecuencia del reciente comportamiento de su hijo Sasuke, solicitamos celebrar una reunión con ustedes en la escuela de inmediato. Es preciso que comentemos su conducta y que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre el castigo que debemos imponerle. Estoy convencido de que comprenden que es necesario. Los padres de Yamanaka Ino también asistirán.

La hora prevista es el lunes a las nueve de la mañana.

Atentamente,

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Director.

oOo

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: ¡Expulsión!

¡Caray! ¡No me imaginaba que se atrevería a expulsarnos temporalmente! ¡A juzgar por su reacción, cualquiera diría que matamos a alguien a hachazos! Aunque éste es el mejor castigo del mundo. ¡En vez de ir a clase, voy a pasarme una semana entera en cama recobrándome de la resaca!

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Estoy en el infierno

Me alegra que la vida te esté tratando tan bien. Te mando este e-mail desde el peor sitio del mundo. Una oficina. Tengo que trabajar aquí con mi padre toda la semana archivando basura y lamiendo sellos. Juro por Dios que JAMÁS voy a trabajar en una oficina.

Los muy malditos ni siquiera van a pagarme.

Sinceramente cabreado,

Sasuke.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke.

Asunto: Sinceramente cabreado

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, esto... se me olvidó lo que iba a escribir... ah, sí... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Recibe todo el amor de tu feliz Ino que te escribe desde la cómoda, acogedora y calentita cama de su dormitorio.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Vaga

No me importa. En esta oficina trabaja la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Voy a casarme con ella. Quien ríe último ríe mejor.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Don Juan

¿Quién es?

Ino, una no lesbiana que por tanto NO está celosa.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Para la no lesbiana

Por el momento te seguiré la corriente llamándote así aunque todavía no tengo ninguna prueba que dé a entender lo contrario.

Se llama Konan y tiene veintiún años; tiene el cabello pintado de azul, un par de pechos descomunales y las piernas más largas que vi en mi vida.

Del Dios del Sexo.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Don Dios del Sexo (náuseas, arcadas, vómitos)

Parece una jirafa. Seguro que es muy buena persona (¡ja!). ¿Ya le dijiste hola o acaso tu futura esposa todavía no sabe que existes? (salvo para pasarte documentos para fotocopiar, claro).

oOo

_Tiene un mensaje instantáneo de: SASUKE._

Sasuke: Hola, Ino, tengo noticias frescas.

Ino: Déjame en paz, por favor. Intento concentrarme en lo que está diciendo el Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: Hmmm... Me pregunto por qué... ¿Será por esos pectorales que traen locas a todas? ¡Por favor!

Ino: Pues no. Es porque cada vez me interesa más el Excel. Es apasionante, podría pasarme todo el fin de semana practicando.

Sasuke: Te estás volviendo toda una nerd.

Ino: ¡ERA BROMA, IDIOTA! Odio esta estupidez. Creo que el cerebro se me está derritiendo de escucharle. Pero de todos modos, adiós.

Sasuke: ¿No quieres saber la noticia?

Ino: No.

Sasuke: Bueno, pues te la voy a contar de todos modos.

Ino: Vale. ¿Cuál es esa noticia bomba?

Sasuke: Pues mira, tendrás que tragarte lo que dijiste, amiga mía, porque ya no soy virgen.

Sasuke: ¿Hola?

Sasuke: ¿Sigues ahí?

Sasuke: ¡Vamos, Ino, deja de fastidiar!

Ino: Perdona, es que me caí de la silla y perdí el sentido. Tuve un sueño espantoso en el que me decías que habías perdido la virginidad.

Sasuke: No fue un sueño.

Ino: Supongo que eso significa que ya no te pondrás la ropa interior encima de las mallas de gimnasia.

Sasuke: Ahora incluso puedo pasar de ponerme ropa interior.

Ino: ¡Uuuuuuuy! ¿Y quién es la desafortunada? Porfa no digas que es Konan, porfa no digas que es Konan...

Sasuke: Mala suerte. Es Konan.

Sasuke: ¿Hola?

Sasuke: ¿Ino?

Ino: ¿Qué?

Sasuke: ¿Y bien?

Ino: ¿Y bien qué?

Sasuke: No sé, di algo.

Ino: No sé qué quieres que diga, Sasuke. Me parece que tendrás que buscarte amigos de tu sexo porque yo no pienso darte una palmadita en la espalda y pedirte detalles morbosos.

Sasuke: Sólo dime lo que piensas.

Ino: Francamente, por lo que cuentan de ella, creo que es una zorra.

Sasuke: Vamos, si ni siquiera la conoces, si ni siquiera la viste. Llamas zorra a cualquiera que se acueste con alguien.

Ino: La vi por ahí y exageras UN POCO, Sasuke. Llamo zorras a las que se acuestan con una persona distinta cada día de la semana.

Sasuke: Eso no es verdad. ¿_Porque_ lo dices?

Ino: Sigues escribiendo mal POR QUÉ. Deja de poner PORQUE cuando no toca.

Sasuke: Cierra la boca. ¡Llevas molestándome con esto del «porque» desde que teníamos cinco años!

Ino: Sí, exacto, y ya va siendo hora de que prestes más atención.

Sasuke: Olvida lo que te dije.

Ino: Vamos, Sasuke, es que me preocupas. Sé que Konan te gusta mucho. Lo único que digo es que no es chica de un solo chico.

Sasuke: Bueno, pues ahora ya lo es.

Ino: ¡¿Estás saliendo con ella?!

Sasuke: Sí.

Ino: ¿Sí?

Sasuke: Pareces sorprendida.

Ino: Es que no sabía que Konan saliera con chicos, pensaba que sólo se acostaba con ellos.

Ino: ¿Sasuke?

Ino: Bueno, bueno, perdona.

Sasuke: Ino, tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

Ino: Ya lo sé. Pero lo hago porque me preocupo.

Sasuke: Ja, ja.

Kakashi-sensei: Vayan los dos al despacho del director de inmediato.

Ino: ¿QUÉ? ¡POR FAVOR, Kakashi-sensei, SI LO ESTABA ESCUCHANDO!

Kakashi-sensei: Ino, llevo un cuarto de hora callado. Se supone que deberías estar haciendo la tarea que les di.

Ino: Vaya. Bueno, no es culpa mía. Sasuke es una mala influencia. Nunca deja que me concentre en las tareas de la escuela.

Sasuke: Demonios... Es que tenía una cosa muy importante que decirle a Ino y no podía esperar.

Kakashi-sensei: Ya lo he visto, Sasuke. Felicidades.

Sasuke: Esto... ¿Cómo sabe de qué se trata?

Kakashi-sensei: Creo que a los dos les parecería interesante lo que cuento en clase si me escucharan de vez en cuando. Aprenderían algunos trucos muy útiles, como por ejemplo lo que hay que hacer para intercambiar mensajes en privado sin que los demás los vean.

Sasuke: ¿Está diciendo que el resto de la clase puede leer esto?

Kakashi-sensei: Sí, en efecto.

Sasuke: Oh, mierda.

Ino: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Kakashi-sensei: ¡Ino!

Ino: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Kakashi-sensei: ¡INO!

Ino: Sí, señor.

Kakashi-sensei: Sal de la clase ahora mismo.

Sasuke: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Kakashi-sensei: Tú también, Sasuke.

oOo

Ino: Sasuke, atiéndeme por favor.

Ino: Sasuke lo siento mucho. De verdad lamento lo que le pasó a Itachi.

Ino: Por favor háblame.

Ino: Habla con alguien.

Ino: Te lo ruego...

Ino: Déjame estar contigo, por favor.

Ino: Sé lo mucho que te duele, ¡pero no te hagas esto!

Ino: Está bien. Háblame cuando te sientas listo.

Ino: Sabes que te quiero y que siempre estaré contigo.

Ino: Eres mi mejor amigo. Te quiero y te esperaré.

Ino: Te quiero...

Sasuke: Yo también.

_SASUKE se desconectó._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Capítulo uno terminado.**

**Sé que debo concentrarme en mis fics, pero este libro de verdad me impactó. Hay una película que se estrenó el año pasado, aunque no la he visto.**

**Bien**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; tampoco la historia 'Donde termina el arcoíris'; es de Cecelia Ahern. Yo sólo la adapto al mundo Naruto.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

* * *

**.**

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Fiesta en casa de Shion

Hola, hace mucho que no sé de ti... Espero que no te estén explotando más de la cuenta en «la oficina». Apenas te vi en todo el verano. Esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Shion y quería saber si quieres ir. No quiero ir sola. En fin, de seguro estás ocupado haciendo lo que sea que hagas, así que llámame cuando tengas un momento o contéstame por e-mail.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: Fiesta en casa de Shion

Ino, sólo dos líneas. Muy ocupado. No puedo salir esta noche, le prometí a Konan que iríamos al cine. Lo siento. Ve tú y diviértete.

oOo

¡Hola, Ino!

Saludos desde Australia. Hace mucho calor. Mi padre se insoló y mi madre se pasa el día tumbada en la piscina, lo cual es tremendamente aburrido. No hay mucha gente de mi edad por aquí, aunque eso no es tan malo. El hotel es tranquilo (foto en el reverso) y, como puedes ver, está delante de la playa. ¡Te encantaría trabajar aquí! Volveré con una colección de botecitos de champú, gorros de ducha y otras cosas de esas que tanto te gustan. El albornoz es demasiado grande para meterlo en la bolsa. Nos vemos a la vuelta.

Sasuke.

* * *

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: ¿Nos ponemos al día?

¿Qué tal las vacaciones? No he sabido nada de ti desde que regresaste. ¿Quieres salir esta noche para ponernos al día?

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: ¿Nos ponemos al día?

Perdona, estuve muy ocupado desde que volví. Tengo tu regalo. No puedo verte esta noche, pero te llevaré el regalo antes de irme.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Re: Re: ¿Nos ponemos al día?

Anoche no viniste. Quiero mis botecitos de champú, ja, ja.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: Re: Re: ¿Nos ponemos al día?

Me voy a Kyoto a pasar el fin de semana. Los padres de Konan tienen un pequeño «escondite» allí. Te llevaré el regalo cuando regrese.

oOo

Al amigo más imbécil y desconsiderado:

Te escribo esta carta porque si te digo lo que tengo que decirte a la cara lo más probable es que te dé un puñetazo.

Estás desconocido. No te veo nunca. Sólo recibo alguna nota breve o un e-mail apresurado cada tantos días. Entiendo que estás ocupado y entiendo que tienes a Konan, pero ¿y yo? Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

No tienes ni idea de lo que este verano fue para mí. Desde niños hemos ahuyentado a todo aquel que podría haber sido amigo nuestro para quedarnos sólo tú y yo. No es que no quisiéramos a nadie más, es sólo que no los necesitábamos. Tú siempre me tenías a mí y yo siempre te tenía a ti. Ahora tú tienes a Konan y yo no tengo a nadie.

Lamentablemente, parece que ya no me necesitas. Me siento como esas personas que intentaban convertirse en amigas nuestras. Soy consciente de que, como tú y yo en su momento, no debes de hacerlo deliberadamente. De todas formas, no me quejo por lo mucho que la odio, sólo intento decirte que te echo de menos. Y que, bueno..., me siento sola.

Cada vez que me cancelas una cita termino quedándome en casa viendo la televisión con mis padres. Ahora más que nunca quisiera no ser hija única para no estar tan sola. Resulta muy deprimente. Creía que este verano íbamos a pasarlo en grande. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No puedes ser amigo de dos personas a la vez?

Ya sé que encontraste a alguien superespecial y que tienen un «vínculo» excepcional, o lo que sea, que tú y yo nunca tendremos. Pero tenemos otro vínculo:

Somos amigos íntimos. ¿O es que el vínculo con tu mejor amiga desaparece en cuanto conoces a otra persona? Puede que así sea, y que yo no lo entienda porque no conocí a ese «alguien especial». Tampoco es que tenga demasiada prisa. Me gustaban las cosas tal como estaban.

Dentro de pocos años, si oyes a alguien pronunciar mi nombre, dirás: «Ino. Hacía siglos que no oía su nombre. Éramos grandes amigos. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora. ¡No la he visto ni he pensado en ella en años!». Te parecerás a mis padres cuando dan una cena y hablan de los viejos tiempos. Se ponen a recordar algunos de los días más importantes de su vida y mencionan a personas de las que nunca había oído hablar. ¿Cómo es posible que mi madre ni siquiera hable por teléfono con la que fue su dama de honor hace veinte años? O, en el caso de mi padre, ¿cómo se entiende que no sepa dónde vive su amigo íntimo del colegio?

En fin, lo que quiero decir (sí, pretendo decir algo concreto) es que no quiero convertirme en una de esas personas a las que se olvida fácilmente después de haber sido tan importantes, tan especiales, tan influyentes y tan valoradas y que años después no son más que un rostro desdibujado y un recuerdo distante. Quiero que seamos amigos íntimos para siempre, Sasuke.

Me alegra que estés contento, lo digo en serio, pero me siento abandonada. Quizá nuestro momento ya pasó. Quizás ahora te corresponda pasar todo el tiempo con Konan. Y si ese es el caso, no me molestaré en mandarte esta carta. Y si no voy a mandarte esta carta, ¿qué demonios hago escribiéndola? Bueno, se acabó. Voy a romper estos pensamientos confusos.

Tu amiga, Ino.

oOo

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: ¡Tulipán!

Hola, Tulipán. ¿Estás bien? (Hacía mucho tiempo que no te llamaba así) Hace días que no sé nada de ti. Te mando este e-mail porque cada vez que paso por tu casa, o no estás o estás dándote un baño. ¿Tengo que empezar a tomármelo como algo personal? Aunque conociéndote, si tuvieras algún problema conmigo, no creo que la timidez te impidiera contármelo.

De todas formas, en cuanto termine el verano nos veremos a diario. Nos hartaremos de vernos, literalmente. Me cuesta creer que éste vaya a ser nuestro último año en el instituto. Se siente extraño pensar que dentro de un año por estas fechas los dos estaremos estudiando medicina, o tú te habrás convertido en una directora de hotel extraordinaria. En el trabajo llevamos un ritmo frenético. Mi padre me dio una especie de ascenso, así que ahora hago algo más que archivar y clasificar. (Ahora también contesto teléfonos). Pero necesito el dinero y al menos veo a Konan todos los días. ¿Qué tal tu empleo como jefa de lavaplatos en el Hibachi? Me asombra que dejaras de hacer de niñera para dedicarte a eso. Te habrías pasado las noches viendo la televisión en vez de acabar con las manos arrugadas como pasas de tanto frotar e intentar despegar fideos de huevo de la superficie de las ollas. En fin, mándame un e-mail o llámame o lo que sea.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: ¡Rayo de luna!

No creas que te veo tan poco porque odie a esa asaltacunas de Konan (aunque lo cierto es que sí la odio), es sólo que pienso que ella me tiene una cierta aversión. Quizá tenga que ver con el hecho de que una amiga suya le contó lo que escribí sobre ella en aquellos mensajes (no tan) privados que nos mandamos durante la clase de informática el año pasado. Aunque supongo que ya estás enterado de eso. No creo que le gustara que la llamara zorra, no sé por qué... algunas mujeres son así de raras. (Hablando de clases de informática, ¿sabes que Kakashi-sensei se casó este verano? Estoy muy triste. Nunca voy a ver el Excel de la misma manera).

En fin, ¡pronto será tu cumpleaños! ¡Por fin alcanzarás la magnífica edad de los dieciocho! ¿Quieres que salgamos a celebrarlo legalmente (bueno, al menos tú)? Dime algo.

P. D.: Por favor, ¡deja de llamarme Tulipán!

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Dieciocho cumpleaños

Me alegra comprobar que sigues viva después de todo. Estaba empezando a preocuparme, tonta. Me encantaría celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo, pero los padres de Konan, la 'asaltacunas', nos invitaron a mí y a mis padres a cenar en el Akatsuki. (¿Sabes si es muy elegante?) Lo hacen para que todos nos vayamos conociendo. Lo siento, quedamos otra noche sin falta.

oOo

Queridísimo Sasuke:

Bueno, me alegro por ti.

Que Konan se vaya al infierno.

Que sus padres se vayan al infierno.

Que el Akatsuki se vaya al infierno.

¡Y principalmente tú vete al infierno!

Te quiere, tu amiga íntima, Ino.

* * *

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

De acuerdo. Bueno, que disfrutes de la cena. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: ¡CATÁSTROFE!

¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! Acabo de hablar con tu madre. La había llamado para charlar un poco y me dio la mala noticia. ¡Es la peor noticia del mundo! Por favor, llama en cuanto puedas. Tu jefe no para de decirme que no puedes recibir llamadas en horario de trabajo: DESPÍDETE, Señor Nunca-jamás-voy-a-trabajar-en-una-oficina.

Esto es terrible. ¡No quiero perderte!

oOo

Estimado señor Uchiha:

Nos complace informarle de que ha sido admitido para ocupar el puesto de vicepresidente de Foster&amp;Foster Co. Estamos muy felices de que se incorpore a nuestro equipo y esperamos con impaciencia el momento de darles la bienvenida a Boston a usted y a su familia.

Confío en que le satisfaga el modo en que hemos organizado su traslado. Si hay algo más que Foster&amp;Foster Co. pueda hacer por usted, por favor no dude en pedirlo. Kabuto Yakushi, ejecutivo de recursos humanos, le llamará para acordar la fecha más conveniente para su incorporación al trabajo.

Estamos deseando verlo en la oficina.

¡Bienvenido al equipo!

Atentamente,

Orochimaru Sannin.

Presidente de Foster&amp;Foster Co.

oOo

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: ¡CATÁSTROFE!

Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa. Es verdad. A mi padre le ofrecieron un empleo para hacer algo que suena increíblemente aburrido..., aunque no sé en qué consiste exactamente porque no estaba escuchando cuando me lo contó. No comprendo porqué tiene que marcharse a Boston para hacer un trabajo aburrido. Aquí los hay a montones. Podría quedarse con el mío.

No quiero irme. Sólo me queda un año de escuela. Es un momento horrible para marcharse. No quiero ir a un estúpido instituto americano. No quiero apartarme de ti.

Ya hablaremos luego. Tenemos que pensar algo para que pueda quedarme. Esto se ve muy mal, Ino.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: ¡Quédate conmigo!

¡No te vayas! ¡Mis padres dicen que puedes quedarte a vivir con nosotros hasta que acabe el curso! ¡Terminamos el instituto en Tokio y luego ya decidiremos qué hacemos! ¡Quédate, por favor! Será fantástico vivir juntos. Será como cuando éramos pequeños y nos manteníamos despiertos toda la noche con aquellos radios! ¡Oíamos más las interferencias que nuestras voces, pero nos parecía genial! ¿Te acuerdas de aquella Nochebuena de hace siglos en que montamos guardia para espiar a Santa Claus? Lo planeamos todo durante semanas, dibujando esquemas de las calles y mapas de nuestras casas para poder cubrir todos los ángulos y que no se nos escapara. Tú estabas en el turno de las 7 a las 10 de la noche y yo en el de las 10 a la 1 de la madrugada. Estaba previsto que a la 1 te despertase y me relevaras, pero -sorpresa, sorpresa- no te despertaste. ¡Pasé toda la noche en vela chillándote por el radio para despertarte! Aunque fuiste tú quien salió perdiendo. Yo vi a Santa Claus y tú no...

Si te quedas con nosotros, Sasuke, ¡podremos charlar toda la noche! Sería de lo más divertido. Cuando éramos niños siempre quisimos vivir juntos. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Habla con tus padres. Convéncelos para que digan que sí. De todas formas, ya tienes dieciocho años, ¡así que puedes hacer lo que quieras!

oOo

Ino:

No quise despertarte y tu madre me dijo que te entregaría esto. Sabes de sobra que detesto las despedidas, pero de todos modos esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, ya que vas a ir a visitarme cada dos por tres. Prométemelo. Mis padres ni siquiera me dejaron quedar en casa del tío Madara, así que imagínate en la tuya. No logré convencerlos. Quieren tenerme controlado durante mi último curso de instituto.

Tengo que irme... Te echaré de menos. Llamo en cuanto llegue allí.

Te quiero,

Sasuke.

P. D.: Ya te dije en su momento que estuve despierto esa Nochebuena. Lo que pasó es que mi radio se quedó sin baterías... (y vi a Santa Claus, para que te enteres).

* * *

Sasuke:

Buena suerte, primo. No te preocupes, lo pasarás bien una vez que estés allí y, además, estoy impaciente por ir a visitarlos. Quisiera mudarme con ustedes. Los echaré de menos. No será lo mismo sin ti, así como no lo fue cuando perdimos a tu hermano. Deja de preocuparte por Ino. Su vida no se irá al caño sólo porque estén en países distintos. Pero si eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor, descuida, cuidaré de ella por ti. Al fin y al cabo, es como si fuese de la familia. Por cierto, si Nekomata no aprende a controlar su vejiga se los enviaré por avión.

Los echaremos de menos,

Shisui (+ Obito, Madara y papá)

* * *

De: Ino

Para: Tenten

Asunto: Consejo urgente de amiga/hermana de otra madre.

Me cuesta creer que se haya marchado, Tenten. Me cuesta creer que te hayas marchado. ¿Por qué me abandona todo el mundo? ¿No podías haberte «encontrado a ti misma» más cerca de casa? ¿Por qué en Corea? Sólo hace unas semanas que Sasuke se marchó, pero me siento prácticamente como si hubiese muerto...

¿Por qué tuvo que romper con Konan la Zorra justo dos semanas antes de irse? Si no lo hubiese hecho no me habría acostumbrado a verlo con frecuencia otra vez. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, Ten. Fue fantástico. ¡Estábamos juntos todo el día y lo pasábamos estupendo!

Naruto, el idiota, dio una fiesta de despedida para Sasuke la semana pasada. Creo que sólo fue un pretexto para hacer la fiesta, la verdad, porque ellos dos nunca se llevaron demasiado bien. Al menos desde aquel incidente en el que acabaron besándose en primaria. Pero de todas formas el idiota dio la fiesta en su casa e invitó a todos sus amigos, ¡y Sasuke y yo no conocíamos a casi nadie! Peor aún, la gente a la que conocíamos no la podemos ver ni en pintura, así que nos marchamos y fuimos al centro. ¿Te acuerdas del Hebi, donde celebramos la fiesta sorpresa cuando cumpliste dieciocho el año pasado? Bueno, pues fuimos allí y Sasuke tuvo la genial idea de plantarse delante de la puerta del bar y hacerse pasar por uno de esos gorilas. (Esa noche no había nadie en la puerta porque era lunes.) El caso es que al ser tan alto y musculoso, parecía un verdadero guardia, ¡ya conoces a Sasuke y su antipatía! Pasamos siglos allí impidiendo la entrada a la gente; creo que no dejó pasar a nadie. Al final nos aburrimos y entramos al bar vacío. Por descontado, cuantas más copas tomábamos Sasuke y yo, más melodramáticos nos poníamos por su inminente mudanza... Aparte de eso la noche fue fabulosa. Echo mucho de menos los momentos como ése, los ratos que pasábamos a solas los dos.

No te imaginas lo sola que me encuentro ahora en la escuela. Lo único que me falta es ponerme de rodillas y suplicar para que alguien me conceda su amistad. ¡Qué patético! A nadie le importa un bledo mi situación, ni siquiera a Shikamaru y a su amigo gordo, cuyos padres son íntimos de los míos. Pasé los últimos años dejándolos de lado y ahora lo cierto es que no se sienten obligados a dirigirme la palabra. Me parece que incluso disfrutan viéndome así. Los profesores están encantados. Kakashi-sensei me llamó después de clase para felicitarme por lo bien que voy últimamente. Es vergonzoso. Sasuke se horrorizaría si supiera que tengo el mejor promedio de todo el instituto. Me de miedo que las cosas se hayan puesto tan feas como para prestar atención a los profesores en clase. Son los únicos que se dignan hablarme día tras día. ¡Qué deprimente!

Por la mañana me despierto y tengo la sensación de que me falta algo. Noto que algo no va bien y tardo un rato en darme cuenta de qué es... y entonces me acuerdo. Mi mejor amigo se fue. Mi único amigo. Fue una tontería por mi parte depender tanto de una sola persona. Ahora todo recae sobre mí.

En fin, perdona que no pare de quejarme. Supongo que ya tienes bastantes problemas de los que preocuparte. Cuéntame cómo le va en Corea a mi pendenciera amiga. Es extraño que hayas ido a parar ahí; siempre odiaste los doramas coreanos. Pero sólo será por unos meses, ¿verdad? ¿Y luego volverás? Supongo que tus padres siguen sin aprobar que dejaras la universidad. No me entra en la cabeza porqué tuviste que irte al extranjero para encontrarte a ti misma. Basta con mirarse al espejo. ¿Cómo es el centro de artes marciales? ¿Rompiste algún hueso ya? ¿Vas a trabajar ahí mucho tiempo? ¿Hay algún hombre guapo? Seguro que sí; los coreanos son lindísimos. Si hay alguno libre que no te interesa, mándamelo.

Besos,

Ino.

P. D.: Papá quiere saber si ya te encontraste. Mamá quiere saber si comes como es debido. Ellos de verdad te estiman

De: Tenten

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: Consejo urgente de amiga/hermana de otra madre

Hola, querida Ino:

Antes que nada, me ofendes. ¡Sasuke no es tu único amigo! ¡También deberías estar sufriendo por mí! Jaja. Sólo bromeo; sé que me amas porque soy tu única conexión con el mundo real.

No te preocupes por Sasuke. Estuve pensando mucho al respecto y llegué a la conclusión de que es una buena idea que no estén juntos durante su último año de instituto porque así quizá consigan por primera vez pasar el año sin que los expulsen temporalmente. Piensa en lo orgullosos que se pondrán sus padres. (Ah, por cierto, dile a los tuyos que paso hambre y que actualmente me estoy buscando a mí misma en un gimnasio de Artes Marciales en Seúl)

Sé perfectamente cómo te sientes ahora. Yo también estoy sola aquí... Pero resiste este curso y cuando termine a lo mejor Sasuke regresará a Japón, ¡o igual te vas tú a estudiar a Boston!

Ponte una meta, Ino, ya sé que detestas que te hable como tus profesores, pero te aseguro que ayuda. Aspira a conseguir algo que desees y verás cómo este año cobra sentido. Ve a Boston, si eso te hace feliz. Estudia Medicina con Sasuke como tenías planeado, o estudia hotelería y llega a directora de hotel como querías cuando nos conocimos.

Lo único que te pasa es que eres joven, Ino. Ya sé que también detestas que te lo digan, y creéme que me siento muy vieja al decirlo, pero es la verdad. Lo que ahora te parece trágico no tendrá la menor importancia dentro de unos años. Sólo tienes diecisiete años. Sasuke y tú tienen toda la vida por delante para estar juntos. Nadie recordará a la tonta de Konan. Las ex novias se olvidan con facilidad, pero los buenos amigos están contigo siempre.

Cuídate. Saluda a papá y mamá Yamanaka de mi parte y diles que me sigo buscando a mí misma, pero que a lo mejor encontré a otra persona en el intento. Alto, moreno y guapo...

* * *

Estimada señorita Ino Yamanaka:

Gracias por su solicitud para estudiar Medicina en la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas de la Universidad de Harvard. Nos complace informarle de que dicha solicitud ha sido tramitada con éxito...

* * *

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: ¡Allá voy, Boston!

¡ME ACEPTARON! ¡Allá voy, Harvard! ¡Wiiii! ¡La carta me llegó esta misma mañana y estoy superentusiasmada! Más vale que no muevas ni un solo cabello, Sr. Uchiha, porque por fin voy a ir a verte. ¡Será fantástico estudiar en la misma universidad! Aunque ahora no creo que podamos permitirnos ser expulsados otra vez...

Contesta o llámame lo antes posible. Te llamaría yo, pero, como ya sabes, papá bloqueó las llamadas de larga distancia después de la última factura. Él y mamá están tan orgullosos que llevan toda la mañana llamando a la familia para contárselo. Me parece que esperan que me convierta en la primera Yamanaka que vaya a la universidad en el extranjero. Papá me advierte una y otra vez que no haga como mi amiga Tenten (sí te acuerdas que te conté de ella ¿no?) e intente «encontrarme a mí misma» en alguna parte.

¡Recibí cientos de llamadas de felicitaciones! Hay un alboroto increíble en casa. Hinata y Hanabi, que viven en la acera de enfrente, me enviaron un ramo de flores. Qué amables, ¿verdad? Mamá está preparando una pequeña recepción para esta noche: algo sencillo, bocadillos y salchichas. Fuu se alegra de que me vaya porque así volverá a ser el Yamanaka más joven de la familia. Lo echaré de menos aunque casi nunca habla conmigo. Extrañaré más a mamá y a papá, pero ahora mismo todo el mundo está tan contento de que me hayan aceptado que prefiero no pensar en que dentro de poco dejaré de vivir aquí. Supongo que me daré cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto el día que les diga adiós, ¡pero mientras tanto seguiré celebrándolo!

P. D.: Un día de éstos podremos volar a África y salvar a cientos de personas, tal y como siempre planeábamos. Ay, todo salió a la perfección...

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: ¡Allá voy, Boston!

¡Es genial! Ya quiero verte. Los dos en Harvard… ¿No es increíble que nos admitieran? Debe de ser lo que los intelectuales consideran una broma hilarante. Estoy demasiado alterado para teclear... Espero con ansia tu llegada. ¿Cuándo vienes?

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Mayo

No estaré ahí hasta mayo, porque tengo que arreglar cientos de cosas y planeo llegar unos meses antes para adaptarme a Norteamérica y tal vez conseguir un empleo de medio-tiempo.

El baile de graduación es a finales de marzo. ¿Por qué no vienes? Todos se alegrarán mucho de verte y, además, ¡necesito acompañante! Lo pasaremos de maravilla y tendremos ocasión de fastidiar a todos nuestros profesores, como en los viejos tiempos... Dime algo.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Graduación

Claro que voy a ir al baile de graduación. Sabes que odio los bailes, pero ese no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Excepto tal vez por unas papas y unas cervezas, pero como no me dejan volver a beber iré.

* * *

¿Dónde estás? Estoy esperando en el aeropuerto. Mi padre y yo llevamos horas aquí. Ya llamé a tu casa y a tu móvil. No sé dónde más llamar. Espero que todo esté en orden.

* * *

Hola Ino. Acabo de recibir tu sms. Envié un e-mail explicando. ¿Puedes ver correo en aeropuerto? Sasuke.

* * *

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: ¡Lo siento!

Ino, lo siento mucho. Este día es como una pesadilla. Alguien fastidió mi vuelo. No sé qué pasó, pero mi nombre no estaba en el ordenador cuando fui a retirar mi boleto. Llevo todo el día aquí intentando conseguir otro vuelo. Todos van llenos de gente que regresa de las vacaciones, estudiantes que se van a su casa, etc. Estoy en lista de espera, pero de momento no hay nada. Llevo horas plantado en el aeropuerto esperando un vuelo. Es una pesadilla.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Vuelo mañana

Papá está hablando con una señorita de Air Japan. Dice que hay un vuelo que sale de Boston mañana a las 7. Tarda doce horas en llegar aquí, así que serían las siete de la mañana, pero como vamos trece horas por delante, llegarías a las ocho. Podríamos recogerte en el aeropuerto e ir directamente al baile. ¿O prefieres pasar primero por mi casa? No puedes venir con el esmoquin puesto, porque después de tantas horas en el vuelo acabará muy arrugado. ¿Qué te parece?

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Vuelo

Ino, malas noticias. Ese vuelo va lleno.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Re: Vuelo

Mierda. Piensa, piensa, piensa. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Al parecer no hay problema alguno en hacerte llegar hasta aquí cualquier día excepto mañana. Alguien en las alturas no quiere que subas a ese avión. ¿Será una señal?

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Culpa mía

Es culpa mía, tendría que haber reconfirmado el vuelo ayer. Siempre dicen que hay que reconfirmar, pero ¿quién lo hace? Sé que te fastidié la noche, pero por favor ve al baile igualmente. Aún tienes un día entero para buscar otro acompañante. Saca muchas fotos y pásalo bien. Perdona, Ino.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Re: Culpa mía

No es culpa tuya. Estoy desilusionada, pero seamos realistas: tampoco es el fin del mundo. ¡Estaré en Boston dentro de unos pocos meses y nos veremos CADA DÍA! Asegúrate de que te devuelvan el dinero del vuelo esos idiotas. Lo pasaremos de genial. Ahora más vale que me ponga a buscar un hombre...

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Caza de hombres

¿Ya encontraste un hombre?

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Hombre encontrado

¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! Claro que encontré un hombre. No en vano soy tan bonita… Me ofende que tengas que preguntarlo.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: El hombre misterioso

¿Y quién es?

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: El hombre secreto

Eso no es asunto tuyo.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: El hombre invisible

¡JA! No encontraste a nadie. ¡Lo sabía!

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: El hombre de mis sueños

Sí, encontré a alguien. ¡Y estoy más que feliz!

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: No hay hombre que valga

No es cierto.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: ¡Sí hay un hombre!

Te dije que sí.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: ¿Qué hombre?

¿Y QUIÉN ES?

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Casi una copia tuya

Sai.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: ¿Sai?

¿SAI? ¿SAI EL MALDITO PERVERTIDO?

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Re: ¿Sai?

Tal vez...

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Tiene que ser una broma.

¿De verdad vas a ir al baile de graduación con SAI? ¡Sí que me extrañas o de verdad estás desesperada! ¿El mismo Sai que cuando tenías seis años te levantó la falda en el patio de la escuela para ver tu ropa interior? ¿El mismo Sai que en el tercer año insistió en dibujarte desnuda? ¿El mismo Sai que cada día al salir de clase nos seguía a casa junto a Naruto cantando «Ino y Sasuke se besan detrás de un árbol» hasta que consiguió que te echaras a llorar y que me evitaras durante una semana? ¿El mismo Sai que derramó una cerveza encima de tu vestido nuevo en mi fiesta de despedida? ¿Y ahora vas a asistir al último baile de la escuela CON SAI?

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: No, el otro Sai.

Sí, Sasuke, ese Sai. ¿Y ahora puedo pedirte que dejes de mandarme e-mails durante un rato? Mi madre me está llenando la cabeza de rizos con la esperanza de que esta noche acabe teniendo un aspecto más que perfecto. Ella también estuvo leyendo tus e-mails y quiere que sepas que Sai el Pervertido no va a levantarme la falda esta noche.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: No, el otro Sai.

Bueno, no será porque no vaya a intentarlo. ¡Pásalo bien! Te sugiero que te des a la bebida o que te pongas unas gafas con cristales color rosa esta noche.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Gafas con cristales color rosa.

¡Te odio! Sai no es tan malo… Sabes que me gusta desde los quince. Él ya me había invitado pero tuve que rechazarlo por ti. Lo único que tengo que hacer ahora es posar con él en las fotos para que papá y mamá tengan un recuerdo encantador de su hija asistiendo al baile de graduación vestida de gala y del brazo de un hombre en esmoquin, aunque yo no le guste, lo cual es bastante desalentador. Lo estás pasando en grande con esto, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: Gafas con cristales color rosa

No tanto. Me encantaría estar ahí en su lugar. No hagas nada que yo no haría...

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Re: Re: Gafas con cristales color rosa

Bueno, eso no me deja muchas posibilidades. Ya estoy peinada. Tengo que acabar de vestirme. Mañana te cuento cómo me fue. ¡Deseame suerte!

* * *

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Graduación

¿Qué tal el baile? Seguro que tienes una resaca monumental. Esperaré a tener noticias tuyas hasta mañana ¡pero ni un minuto más! ¡Quiero saberlo TODO!

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: Graduación

¿Recibiste mi último e-mail? Llamo sin parar y no contestas. ¿Qué pasa? Espero que estés ocupada preparándote para venir a reunirte conmigo!.

Escríbeme pronto, por favor.

* * *

TENTEN: Ino, deja de evitar a Sasuke y cuéntale lo que pasó en el baile de graduación. Tu amigo me está mandando e-mails preguntándome qué ocurrió y, desde luego, ¡no seré yo quien se lo cuente! El pobre chico se lo perdió y sólo quiere saber quién hizo qué, cuándo y dónde.

INO: Bueno, desde luego no le contaré quién se acostó con quién.

TENTEN: Ja, ja.

INO: No tiene gracia.

TENTEN: A mí me parece comiquísimo. Vamos, Ino-chan, ¡ya pasaron tres semanas!

INO: ¿Estás segura de que son tres semanas?

TENTEN: Sí. ¿Por qué?

INO: Mierda.

INO se ha desconectado.

* * *

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: ¿Hay alguien ahí?

¿Ino, estás ahí? ¿Tienes problemas con tu e-mail? Contesta, por favor. Tendrías que tomar un avión dentro de poco para venir aquí, el semestre está a punto de empezar y aún no has llegado.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Por favor, Ino.

¿Estás enfadada conmigo? Lamento no haber podido ir al baile de graduación, pero creía que lo habías comprendido. Tampoco te iría tan mal con Sai el pervertido, ¿no? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos meses? Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué no contesta nadie al teléfono en tu casa cuando llamo?

Contéstame,

Sasuke.

* * *

Estimada Señora Yamanaka:

Hola, soy Sasuke. Sólo escribo para saber si Ino está bien. Hace semanas que no sé nada de ella y estoy empezando a preocuparme de verdad. Es raro que no haya recibido noticias suyas en tanto tiempo. Cada vez que llamo a su casa me sale el contestador automático. ¿Reciben mis mensajes? ¿Se fueron de vacaciones? Por favor, cuénteme qué está pasando y dígale a Ino que me llame.

Saludos,

Sasuke.

* * *

Querida Mikoto:

Sasuke lleva toda la semana dejándonos mensajes en los que dice estar muy preocupado por Ino. Sé que te preocupa que se preocupe por Ino, así que te escribo esto para ponerte al corriente de la situación...

* * *

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: ¿No vienes a Boston?

Hoy mi madre me dijo que no vienes a Boston. Por favor, dime qué está pasando. Estoy muy preocupado. ¿Hiciste algo mal? Sabes que siempre estare para ti si me necesitas.

Sea lo que sea, Ino, lo comprenderé y siempre te daré una mano. Necesito saber qué está pasando. Si no te pones en contacto conmigo enseguida, subiré a un avión para ir a verte.

Te quiero,

Sasuke.

* * *

De: Tenten

Para: Ino

Asunto: Voy volando

Ino, no te preocupes. Respira hondo y procura calmarte. Todo sucede por alguna razón. Quizá sea éste el camino que debes seguir y Boston no lo era. Voy a reservar un boleto y estaré en Japón tan pronto como pueda. No te vengas abajo, amiga.

Besos,

Tenten.

* * *

Estimada señorita Ino Yamanaka:

Gracias por su reciente carta. La Universidad de Harvard acusa recibo de que no va ingresar en nuestra institución este curso.

Atentamente,

Robert O'Hara.

* * *

Ino, me cuesta creer que hayas tomado esta decisión. Quiero que sepas que estoy bastante confundido, pero estuve leyendo mucho al respecto y quiero hacer lo que sería lo más correcto. Llámame por favor, necesitamos hablar

* * *

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Socorro

Dios mío, Sasuke, ¿qué he hecho?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Capítulo dos terminado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Intentaré ponerme al día con mis demás historias lo más pronto posible.**

**Saludos!**

**H.S.**


	3. 3

****Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.****

* * *

**.**

**3**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke:

Me alegró mucho volver a verte. No te alejes de mí, por favor, ahora voy a necesitar a mis amigos más que nunca. Gracias por darme tanto apoyo la semana pasada. Francamente, a veces pienso que sin ti me volvería loca.

Qué rara es la vida, ¿verdad? Justo cuando piensas que lo tienes todo resuelto, justo cuando por fin comienzas a planear algo en serio, te entusiasmas con la idea y crees saber hacia dónde vas, los caminos cambian, las señales cambian, el viento sopla del otro lado, de repente el norte es el sur y el este el oeste, y estás perdida. Es muy fácil perder el rumbo, perder la dirección.

No hay muchas cosas seguras en la vida, pero lo que sí sé es que tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos. Que en ocasiones hay que seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste.

Yo siempre me rindo, Sasuke ¿Hice algo en mi vida que realmente fuese necesario hacer? Siempre tuve alternativas y siempre opté por la salida más fácil... Tanto tú como yo optamos siempre por la salida más fácil. Hace unos meses, soportar el tedio de doble clase de matemáticas el lunes por la mañana o descubrir una espinilla del tamaño de Plutón en mi nariz era lo más duro que me podía ocurrir.

Esta vez voy a tener un bebé. Un bebé. Y ese bebé estará conmigo el lunes, el martes, el miércoles, el jueves, el viernes, el sábado y el domingo. No tendré fines de semana libres. No tendré tres meses de vacaciones. No podré tomarme el día libre, ni llamar diciendo que estoy enferma o hacer que mamá escriba una nota. Ahora seré yo la mamá. Ojalá pudiera escribirme una nota yo misma.

Estoy aterrada, Sasuke.

Ino.

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Bebé

No, no será como clase doble de matemáticas el lunes por la mañana. Será mucho más emocionante que eso. Clase doble de matemáticas el lunes por la mañana es aburrido: te entra sueño y te duele la cabeza. Con esta experiencia aprenderás muchísimas más cosas de las que puede enseñarte una clase de matemáticas.

Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. La universidad te esperará, Ino, por qué ahora tienes una tarea mucho más importante que hacer.

Sé que todo irá bien.

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Re: Bebé

PORQUE tengo una tarea más importante. ¡Cuida de esa ortografía, señor Uchiha!

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Re: Re: Bebé

Ino, ya te estás portando como una madre: lo harás muy bien. Cuídate. Sasuke.

oOo

Has recibido un mensaje de: SASUKE

SASUKE: Creía que habías dicho que la cuidarías por mí, Shisui.

SHISUI: Y yo te dije que si no aprendía a controlar la vejiga, tendría que marcharse. Está de lo más feliz en el sillón de la sala.

SASUKE: ¡No hablo del gato, idiota! Hablo de Ino.

SHISUI: ¿Qué le pasa a Ino?

SASUKE: Deja de fingir que no lo sabes. Estaba al teléfono y oí cómo papá y mamá te lo contaban.

SHISUI: ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

SASUKE: Todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo y no tengo idea. Es extraño. Ino está embarazada. Sólo tiene dieciocho años. Apenas sabe cuidar de sí misma, y mucho menos de un bebé. Hace dietas ridículas todo el tiempo y se niega a comer verduras. Se queda despierta hasta las cuatro de la madrugada y duerme hasta la una. Decidió trabajar fregando ollas y sartenes en un restaurante chino por menos dinero del que le daban sus vecinos para hacer de niñera porque le fastidiaba que los niños estuvieran encima de ella. Juraría que no ha cambiado un pañal en toda su vida. Dudo que haya tenido un bebé en brazos más de cinco minutos. ¿Y qué pasa con la universidad? ¿Y con el trabajo? ¿Cómo demonios va a ser doctora? ¿Cómo va a conocer a alguien? ¿Cómo hará amigos? Se ha quedado atrapada en una vida que será su peor pesadilla.

SHISUI: Aprenderá, Sasuke, créeme. Sus padres y el padre del bebé la apoyan, ¿no? No estará sola.

SASUKE: Sus padres son estupendos, pero trabajan todo el día, Shisui; y Sai es un idiota. Ino es inteligente, me consta. Pero, aunque me lo asegure, no estoy muy convencido de que esté realmente segura de que cuando empiecen los llantos no podrá desentenderse. Ojalá hubiese subido a ese avión y asistido al baile...

oOo

Querido Sasuke:

Sé que no estás de acuerdo, y ya no quiero pelear contigo. Sabes que te adoro, y por eso el 10 de octubre quiero que estés conmigo cuando camine hasta el altar.

Sé que Sai no te agrada, pero tienes que hacerte a la idea de que es el padre de mi hijo y mi futuro esposo. Deja de portarte como un niño pequeño y háblame. ¡No puedes faltar a mi boda por nada del mundo!

Sé que suena ridículo, pero no me creo capaz de dar un paso tan importante si de nuevo no estás a mi lado… La última vez me acosté con Sai y ya ves lo que pasó…

Te necesito y te extraño. Por favor no sigas enfadado.

Te quiere,

Ino.

oOo

Querida Ino:

Acabas de irte a tu Luna de Miel, y yo aquí sigo, sentado junto a tu inconsciente tío Santa, escribiendo esta nota en una servilleta de papel.

Sé que prometí que te apoyaría, pero de verdad pienso que cometiste un error. ¡Sai no es para ti! No me preguntes porqué, ¡sólo lo sé!

Diablos… ¿crees en el karma? Creo que al fin entiendo como te sentías cuando estaba con Konan y no tenía tiempo para ti. Me siento como un idiota egoísta por extrañarte tanto y quererte sólo para mí. Todo es mi culpa; debí regresar aunque fuera nadando para ir a ese estúpido baile. Supongo que estoy obteniendo lo que merezco.

De verdad te quiero, pero no me pidas que acepte a Sai; si no fuera por él tú y yo estaríamos juntos ahora en Boston, en vez de que yo esté aquí, solo, viendo como te alejas de mi vida.

Como sea, no pienso darte esta nota, así que no sé porqué demonios sigo escribiendo.

Te quiero, Ino. Tanto que me asusta y no logro comprenderlo. No me pidas que acepte que ya te perdí. Aun así te deseo lo mejor, aunque no sea conmigo.

Te quiero; nunca lo olvides.

Sasuke.

oOo

Querida Tenten:

Permite que te ayude a encontrarte a ti misma. Deja que mis sabias palabras, de la amiga que tanto te quiere, te respeta y no te desea más que felicidad y suerte en la vida, te lluevan encima y te empapen de conocimiento. Acepta mi consejo, por favor. Nunca te quedes embarazada. Mira la palabra, dila en voz alta, familiarízate con ella, repítela mentalmente y asume que nunca quieres verte así.

De hecho, más vale que no tengas relaciones sexuales. Así eliminas por completo la posibilidad.

Créeme, Ten, estar embarazada no es agradable. No me siento parte de la naturaleza, no irradio ninguna clase de signos maternales, sólo estoy gorda. E hinchada. Y cansada. Y mareada. Y me pregunto qué demonios voy a hacer cuando el pequeño nazca y me mire.

Mi trasero está inmenso y me enojo por nada. Sai tendrá una exposición en la universidad dentro de poco; espero que puedas venir. Sasuke ya empezó su maravillosa vida universitaria, la gente que iba conmigo a la escuela está por ahí, probando lo que el mundo les ofrece y yo no hago más que engordar segundo a segundo preguntándome dónde demonios me he metido. Ya sé que es culpa mía, pero tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo muchas cosas. Sai y yo estamos yendo a esas clases prenatales donde enseñan a respirar. Aquello está lleno de parejas y todas tienen por lo menos diez años más que nosotros. Mi 'educado' esposo intentó entablar conversación con ellos, pero siempre lo arruina todo señalándole a las madres lo gordas que están, así que va a dejar de acompañarme por un tiempo. En ese lugar da la impresión de que nadie tiene demasiadas ganas de trabar amistad con una chica de dieciocho años que acaba de terminar el bachillerato. Mamá me dijo que no me preocupara, que lo único que pasaba era que estaban celosos de mí por tener un esposo tan guapo y sexy. Creo que no me había reído tanto en meses.

No me dejan hacer dietas y el médico dice que tengo que empezar a comer como es debido. Estoy casada, voy a ser madre y, sin embargo, aún me hablan como si fuese una niña.

Te quiere mucho,

Ino.

oOo

Señor Sasuke Uchiha:

Está usted invitado al bautizo de mi hermoso hijo Inojin. Será el 28 de este mes. Cómprese un traje y procure estar presentable, para variar, puesto que usted será el padrino.

Con todo el amor,

Ino.

oOo

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Bautizo

Me alegró mucho verte. Te vi fantástica. Y NO estás gorda. El pequeño Inojin no se mostró muy hablador, pero ya lo quiero como a ti. Hasta se me ocurrió robártelo y llevármelo conmigo de vuelta a Boston.

De hecho, no es verdad. En realidad me vinieron ganas de quedarme en Tokio. Faltó poco para que no regresara en ese avión. Me encanta vivir en Boston y me encanta estudiar medicina, pero aquí no me siento en casa. Y en Tokio sí. Volver a estar contigo me hizo sentir muy a gusto. Extraño a mi mejor amiga.

Aquí conocí a algunas personas muy agradables, pero ninguno de ellos jugó conmigo a policías y ladrones en el jardín de mi casa cuando era pequeño. Tengo la sensación de que no son amigos auténticos. No les di patadas en la espinilla, no montamos guardia toda la noche para espiar a Santa Claus, no nos colgamos de los árboles fingiendo ser monos, y no jugamos a hoteles. Y cuesta olvidar las experiencias.

Sin embargo, tú ya me reemplazaste en tu escala de afectos. Tienes a Sai, y ahora él y el pequeño Inojin son todo tu mundo. Y no es de extrañar. Odio a Sai, pero no dejé de querer al pequeño ni siquiera cuando vomitó encima de mi traje (nuevo y muy caro). Eso debe de significar algo. Resulta chocante lo mucho que se parece a ti. Tiene tus mismos ojos azules y chispeantes (te esperan muchos dolores de cabeza, por cierto), tu mismo cabello rubio platinado y tu misma nariz respingona. Aunque su trasero es ligeramente más pequeño que el de su madre. ¡Es broma!

Sé que ahora estás increíblemente ocupada, pero si en algún momento necesitas tomarte un respiro, no dudes en venir aquí a descansar. Sólo tienes que decirme cuándo vienes, la invitación siempre seguirá en pie. Para ti y el pequeño Inojin, claro. Comprendo que tu economía no es muy abundante (te casaste con un estudiante de arte, ¿qué podías esperar?), de modo que podríamos ayudarte con la compra de los boletos. A mis padres también les encantaría que vinieras. Ya han llenado la casa con las fotos del bautizo en las que aparecen tú e Inojin.

¿Recuerdas a Sakura Haruno, de la escuela? ¿Qué crees? Va a mi clase en la universidad. También ganó una beca. Es una buena compañera y a veces estudiamos juntos.

La universidad es mucho más dura de lo que me esperaba. Hay que estudiar mucho y leer sin parar. Apenas hago vida social. En total voy a pasar cuatro años aquí, en Harvard, y luego tendré que hacer entre cinco y siete de residencia en un hospital, así que calculo que para cuando haya terminado mi especialización (sea la que sea) ya habré cumplido los cien.

Y esto es cuanto hago por aquí. Me levanto a las cinco de la madrugada y estudio. Voy a la universidad, vuelvo a casa y estudio. Cada día. No hay mucho más que contar, la verdad. Menos mal que al menos conozco a Sakura. Eso disminuye el impacto de cada mañana al enfrentarme a un día más de estudio, estudio y estudio. Es duro, pero seguro que no es necesario que te lo diga. Apuesto a que es infinitamente más fácil que lo que tú estás haciendo ahora mismo. En fin, me voy a dormir, estoy destrozado. Felices sueños para ti e Inojin.

oOo

Nota para mí misma:

No dejar que Sai le haga el caballito a Inojin después de darle de comer.

No le des de mamar en el campo de fútbol.

No respires cuando le cambies los pañales. De hecho, permite que Sai, papá, mamá o incluso cualquier desconocido le cambie los pañales tan a menudo como quieran, si así lo desean.

No pases con el cochecito cerca del colegio, a no ser que quieras que te vea la señorita Amargada Mitarashi.

No te rías cuando Inojin se cae de bruces al intentar caminar.

No intentes mantener una conversación con viejos amigos del colegio a quienes llevas una vida entera de ventaja: terminarás sintiéndote frustrada. Deja de llorar cada vez que Sai hace que Inojin llore y no hay forma de callarlo.

No volver a pedirle a Sai que intente bañarlo sin supervisión.

oOo

_Bonjour Tenten! _

¿Cómo le va a mi guapa amiga? ¿Qué tal París? ¡Seguro que estás sentada en un café tomando _café au lait _con una boina y un jersey a rayas y apestando a ajo! Ay, ¿quién dice que los estereotipos han muerto?

Gracias por el regalo que le enviaste a Inojin. Tu ahijado dice que te extraña mucho y te manda un montón de besos babosos. En todo caso, eso es lo que me ha parecido que significaban los chillidos y bramidos que ha soltado su minúscula boquita. A decir verdad, no sé de dónde sale todo ese ruido. Inojin es la cosita más diminuta y frágil que he visto en mi vida; tanto, que a veces tengo miedo de levantarlo, pero entonces abre la boca y se desatan todos los infiernos. El médico dice que tiene cólicos. Yo sólo sé que no para de gritar.

Me tiene asombrada que algo tan pequeño pueda hacer tanta peste y tanto ruido. Creo que debería aparecer en el _Libro Guinness de los Récords _por ser la criatura más diminuta, apestosa y ruidosa de todos los tiempos. No habría entonces madre más orgullosa que yo.

Estoy agotada, Tenten. Voy como una zombi todo el día. No gané un esposo y un bebé, gané dos niños a los que debo vigilar constantemente. ¿Te enteraste de que Sai estuvo en prisión? Lo arrestaron 12 horas por señalarle su mal desempeño a un policía, caratulándolo como desacato a la autoridad, ¡por Dios! Apenas consigo leer lo que estoy escribiendo (por cierto, perdón por el puré de plátano del final de la página: pequeño accidente durante el desayuno). Inojin se pasa la noche entera llorando y Sai dibujando. Tengo un dolor de cabeza permanente. No hago más que deambular por la casa como un robot recogiendo los ositos de peluche, pinceles y los juguetes con los que tropiezo. Es complicado llevar a Inojin por ahí porque no deja de chillar vayamos donde vayamos. Tengo miedo de que la gente piense que lo estoy secuestrando o que soy mala madre. Sigo estando hinchada como un globo. Sólo puedo ponerme mayas y no son nada favorecedoras. Mi trasero es inmenso y mi barriga está llena de estrías. Y esa gordura que no parece tener intención de marcharse por más que le grite. He tenido que tirar todos mis tops. Tengo el pelo tan seco que parece estropajo. Y los pechos GIGANTESCOS. No me parezco a mí. No me siento yo. Es como si tuviera veinte años más. Sai dice que sigo viéndome deseable, pero no confío en sus palabras desde que empezó a leer ese libro sobre socializar. Creo que solo me dice lo que quiero escuchar. No he salido desde el bautizo. No recuerdo la última vez que me tomé una copa. No recuerdo la última vez que un miembro del sexo opuesto que no sea mi esposo me miró (excepto las personas que me miran enojadas en los cafés cuando Inojin se pone a chillar). No recuerdo siquiera la última vez que me importó que un miembro del sexo opuesto no me mirara. Me parece que soy la peor madre y esposa del mundo. Creo que cuando Inojin me mira sabe que no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Ahora ya casi camina, lo cual significa que voy corriendo de un lado a otro diciendo «¡NO, INOJIN, NO! ¡Inojin, no toques eso! ¡NO! ¡Inojin, mamá te ha dicho que no!». Me parece que a Inojin le importa un bledo lo que piensa su mamá. Creo que Inojin es la clase de niño que cuando ve algo que le gusta va por ello, y Sai es la clase de padre que no tiene autoridad. ¡Miedo me da pensar en cuando sea adolescente! Pero el tiempo pasa tan aprisa que habrá crecido y se mudará antes de que me dé cuenta. Quizás entonces pueda descansar un poco. Aunque, si lo piensas bien, seguro que es lo mismo que pensaron mis padres en su momento.

Pobres... Me siento fatal. Se han portado de maravilla. Les debo mucho y no me refiero sólo al dinero. Aunque ésa es otra situación deprimente. Sai se la vive pintando y en la universidad; rara vez decide vender un cuadro, y cada semana tengo que hacer malabares para asegurar nuestra manutención, pero siempre tengo la impresión de que no es suficiente. No sé cómo vamos a hacer para mudarnos de nuestro pequeño departamento, trabajar y cuidar de Inojin.

Mamá se ha portado de maravilla. Inojin la adora y le hace caso. Cuando mamá dice: «¡No, Inojin!», Inojin sabe que tiene que parar. Cuando lo digo yo se echa a reír y sigue con lo suyo. Ni hablar cuando lo dice Sai. ¿Cuándo me sentiré como una madre de verdad?

Sasuke se ha hecho amigo de una chica en Boston; tiene la misma edad que yo y suficiente cerebro como para estudiar medicina en Harvard. No me lo ha dicho, pero creo que hay algo entre ellos. Aunque me pregunto si realmente es feliz. En fin, tengo que dejarte. Inojin me reclama.

Escribe pronto.

Besos,

Ino.

oOo

Para Ino

Me alegra que todo vaya bien con Inojin. Las fotos que me enviaste del día que cumplió dos años son preciosas. Las enmarqué y están en la repisa de la chimenea de casa.

Papá y mamá quedaron encantados de verte cuando fueron a Tokio el mes pasado. No dejan de hablar de ti y de Inojin. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de que hayas creado un niño tan perfecto

Espero que tuvieras un feliz cumpleaños. ¡Ya son veinte! Siento no haber podido ir a celebrarlo contigo, pero las cosas se han salido muy bien en la universidad. Como es mi último curso, he tenido que curar a muchos pacientes. Me dan terror los exámenes. No sé qué haré si repruebo.

Sakura me preguntó por ti. Dice que recuerda que eran grandes amigas antes de que yo llegara. ¿A qué se refiere? Aunque aún no se han hablado en años, tiene la sensación de conocerte a la perfección por lo mucho que le hablo de nuestros viejos tiempos.

Sasuke.

oOo

Para Sasuke:

La dentición de Inojin está yendo mejor que antes.

Inojin pronto irá a la guardería.

Hoy Inojin ha dicho cinco palabras nuevas.

El fin de semana pasado fue el cumpleaños de papá: tiramos la casa por la ventana y nos fuimos a cenar al mismo restaurante, si no recuerdo mal, al que fuiste con Konan la zorra y los ricachones de sus padres hace un montón de años para celebrar tus dieciocho.

Me sentó de maravilla poder soltarme el cabello y relajarme con Sai como pareja, sin Inojin. Me permití el lujo de contratar a una niñera y te aseguro que valió la pena.

Ino.

oOo

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: (ninguno)

¿Una niñera? Eso no suena como tú, Ino. Más vale que tengas alguna locura que contarme la próxima vez o empezaré a preocuparme.

Y no me cuentes nada de tu "amado" esposo. Ya sabes que no me interesa.

oOo

De: Ino

Para: Sasuke

Asunto: Niño de dos años y esposo

Por si no lo sabías, tengo un niño de tres años y un esposo que parece de seis, de modo que me resulta algo complicado poder salir y ponerme como una cuba, porque luego me despierto con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, un niño chillón que necesita que me ocupe de él, y un esposo artista que no me permite pasarme media mañana arrodillada delante del retrete.

oOo

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: Perdón

Perdona, Ino. No quería parecer insensible. Sólo quería darte a entender que tú también tienes que disfrutar de la vida. Cuida de ti misma y no sólo de Inojin o el estúpido de Sai. Perdona si te ofendí.

oOo

De: Ino

Para: Tenten

Asunto: Un momento de queja

Oh, Tenten, a veces tengo la impresión de que las paredes se están juntando y me van a aplastar. Adoro a Inojin y quiero mucho a Sai. Me alegra haber tomado la decisión que tomé, pero estoy cansada. Completamente agotada. A todas horas.

Me siento así y cuento con la ayuda de mi esposo, papá y mamá. No sé cómo me las arreglaría por mi cuenta. Y tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo. No podemos vivir con mis padres para siempre. Aunque en realidad me gustaría.

Pero no querría que Inojin dependiera tanto de mí cuando sea mayor. Por descontado, quiero que sepa que siempre puede contar conmigo y que mi amor es absolutamente incondicional, pero es preciso que sea independiente.

Y yo también necesito ser independiente y aprender a cuidar de mi propia familia. Creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que crezca, Ten. Lo he ido posponiendo y eludiendo durante mucho tiempo. Inojin pronto comenzará a ir al colegio. ¡Imagínate! Todo ha pasado tan deprisa... Conocerá gente nueva y comenzará su vida y yo me he olvidado de la mía. Tengo que hacer de tripas corazón y dejar de compadecerme de mí misma. La vida es dura, ¿y qué? Es dura para todo el mundo, ¿no? Quien diga que vivir es fácil miente.

Con todo esto, se ha abierto una brecha inmensa entre Sasuke y yo porque me da la impresión de que vivimos en mundos muy distintos y ya no sé de qué hablar con él. Y antes podíamos pasarnos la noche entera charlando. Me llama una vez por semana y escucho mientras me cuenta lo que ha hecho durante la semana y procuro morderme la lengua cada vez que me pongo a contarle alguna anécdota de Sai y nuestro hijo. La verdad es que no tengo otro tema de conversación y soy consciente de que eso aburre a la gente. Creo que en otros tiempos mi vida resultaba más interesante.

Sai tiene una exposición en Osaka el mes entrante, así que por fin he decidido ir a visitar a Sasuke a Boston. Por fin voy a enfrentarme a lo que habría podido ser mi vida si él hubiese tomado ese avión y me hubiese acompañado al baile de graduación en vez de..., bueno, ya sabes quién. A estas alturas podría estar licenciada y ser una mujer con carrera. Ya sé que parece una tontería atribuir todo lo que ha ocurrido al mero hecho de que Sasuke no asistiera a ese baile, pero si hubiese venido, no habría ido con Sai. No me habría acostado con Sai y no habría tenido que casar con él para cuidar de un bebé. Pienso que debo enfrentarme a lo que podría haber sido de mí para comprender y aceptar lo que soy.

Con todo mi amor,

Ino.

oOo

Tenten:

Hola ¿cómo has estado? Soy Inoichi. Sé que debes estar ocupada, pero me estaba preguntando si podrías ponerte en contacto con Ino para intentar hablar con ella. Ha regresado de Boston una semana antes de lo previsto y parece disgustada por algo, pero se niega a decirnos qué le pasa a su madre y a mí. Me temía que fuera a ocurrir algo así. Sé que tiene la impresión de haber perdido grandes oportunidades. Ojalá fuese capaz de ver el lado positivo de lo que tiene ahora. ¿Hablarás con ella? Siempre se alegra mucho cuando recibe noticias tuyas.

Y haber que día nos llamas; sabes que mi esposa y yo te queremos como a una hija y nos preocupamos por ti.

Te quieremos.

Inoichi.

oOo

Tiene un mensaje instantáneo de: TENTEN

TENTEN: Oye, tú, no estás contestando al teléfono.

TENTEN: Sé que estás ahí, Ino. ¡Veo que estás conectada!

TENTEN: Muy bien, voy a molestarte hasta que contestes.

TENTEN: ¡Hooooooola!

INO: Hola.

TENTEN: ¡Por fin! ¡Hola! ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estabas evitándome?

INO: Perdona, estaba muy cansada. No tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie.

TENTEN: Bueno, te perdono. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué tal el viaje a Boston? ¿Es tan bonito como en las fotos que te envió Sasuke?

INO: Sí, es un lugar hermoso. Sasuke me llevó a todas partes. No tuve ni un segundo libre mientras estuve allí. Me trató como a una princesa.

TENTEN: Sólo faltaría. ¿Y dónde fueron?

INO: Me llevó a Harvard para que viera cómo habría sido mi vida de estudiante allí, y todo es tan mágico y bonito... Además hizo un tiempo buenísimo...

TENTEN: Caramba, suena fantástico. Deduzco que aquello te gustó, ¿verdad?

INO: Sí que me gustó. Es incluso mejor de lo que vi en las fotos cuando mandé mi solicitud de ingreso. Hubiese sido un buen sitio para estudiar...

TENTEN: Seguro que sí. ¿Dónde te alojaste?

INO: En casa de los padres de Sasuke. Viven en una zona muy elegante; no tiene nada que ver con lo de aquí. La casa es maravillosa: salta a la vista que el padre de Sasuke está ganando una fortuna en su nuevo empleo.

TENTEN: ¿Qué más hicieron? ¡Seguro que tienes alguna anécdota divertida que contar! ¡Tratándose de ustedes dos, seguro que no se aburrieron ni un instante!

INO: Bueno, fuimos a ver las tiendas, me llevó a un partido de los Red Sox en Fenway Park y no me enteré de nada de lo que pasaba en el campo, pero me comí un perro caliente delicioso; salimos a unos cuantos bares y discos... Lo siento, pero no tengo nada muy interesante que contar, Ten...

TENTEN: ¡Oye, eso es infinitamente más interesante que lo que he hecho yo durante la semana, puedes creerme! ¿Y cómo está Sasuke? ¿Cómo luce? Hace siglos que no le veo. ¡No sé ni si lo reconocería!

INO: Luce muy bien. Se le ha pegado un poco el acento americano por más que lo niegue. Pero sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke de siempre. Tan encantador como de costumbre. Me consintió de mala manera durante toda la semana, no me dejó pagar nada, me llevó a un sitio distinto cada noche. Fue agradable sentirse libre otra vez.

TENTEN: Eres libre, Ino.

INO: Ya lo sé. Pero a veces no me siento libre. Allí me sentía como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación. Las cosas me parecían estupendas y fue casi como si todos los músculos del cuerpo se me relajaran en cuanto aterricé allí. No me había reído tanto en años. Me sentí como una veinteañera, Ten. Y eso no suele ocurrirme últimamente. Ya sé que seguramente te parecerá raro, pero me sentí como la Ino que pude haber sido.

Me gustó no tener que vigilar a nadie mientras paseaba por la calle. No tuve los casi cincuenta ataques al corazón diarios que normalmente tengo cuando pierdo de vista a Inojin o cuando se mete algo que no debe en la boca. No tenía que lanzarme apresuradamente al suelo para alzarlo y evitar que algún coche lo atropellara. Me gustó no tener que enfadarme con nadie, ni corregir la pronunciación de nadie, ni amenazar a nadie. Me gustó reírme de un chiste sin que me tiraran de la manga y me pidieran que lo explicara. Me gustó mantener conversaciones de adultos sin que me interrumpieran para que soltara exclamaciones de alegría y aplaudiera un baile estúpido o el uso de una palabra nueva. Me gustó ser sólo yo, Ino, y no mamá; pensar sólo en mí, hablar de lo que me apeteciera, ir a donde quisiera sin tener que avisarle a Sai ni preocuparme de lo que Inojin estuviera tocando o metiéndose en la boca, ni de sus berrinches por tener sueño. ¿No es espantoso?

TENTEN: No tiene nada de espantoso, Ino. Sienta bien tener tiempo para ti misma, pero supongo que también te habrás alegrado de volver a ver a tu familia, ¿no? Y dime, si todo era tan estupendo, ¿por qué regresaste tan pronto? Tenías previsto quedarte una semana más. ¿Ocurrió algo?

INO: No merece la pena comentarlo, la verdad.

TENTEN: Vamos, Ino. Te conozco hace años; sé cuándo algo te tiene preocupada y puedes contarme lo que sea.

INO: Llegó el momento de irse y ya está.

TENTEN: ¿Acaso Sasuke y tú pelearon o algo por el estilo?

INO: No. Me da vergüenza explicarlo.

TENTEN: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

INO: Nada, sólo que soy la peor esposa del mundo; y me puse en ridículo.

TENTEN: No seas tonta. ¡Seguro que a Sasuke no le importó! Te ha visto ponerte en ridículo infinidad de veces.

INO: No, Ten, esta vez me puse en evidencia de una forma distinta. Créeme. No fue una de las metidas de pata típicas de Sasuke e Ino. Digamos que me arrojé a sus brazos y al día siguiente me moría de vergüenza.

TENTEN: ¿QUÉ? ¿Insinúas que...? ¿Me estás diciendo que Sasuke y tú...?

INO: ¡Cálmate, Tenten!

TENTEN: ¡No puedo! ¡Esto es demasiado estrafalario! ¡Ustedes son como hermanos! ¡Sasuke es como tu hermano mayor! ¡No pueden hacerlo!

INO: ¡TENTEN! ¡NO LO HICIMOS!

TENTEN: Ah.

TENTEN: Pues entonces ¿qué ocurrió?

INO: Ahora no pienso contártelo, Doña Histerias.

TENTEN: ¡Deja de eludirme y cuéntamelo de una vez!

INO: Bien, soy consciente de que fue una gran estupidez por mi parte y estoy profundamente avergonzada, así que no te pongas hecha una furia conmigo...

TENTEN: Continúa...

INO: Bueno, en realidad es mucho más inocente de lo que piensas, pero sigue siendo muy embarazoso. Le di un beso a Sasuke.

TENTEN: ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y qué pasó?

INO: Nada, que no me correspondió.

TENTEN: Vaya. ¿Y te importó?

INO: Lo que me tiene desasosegada es que sí. Me importó. Por eso soy una mala mujer...

TENTEN: Oh, Ino, lo siento mucho... pero estoy convencida de que Sasuke reaccionará. Probablemene estaba demasiado confundido. ¡Seguro que siente lo mismo! ¡Qué emocionante! Siempre he pensado que algún día ocurriría algo entre ustedes.

INO: ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¡YO TENGO ESPOSO! ¡Y PRÁCTICAMENTE LO ENGANÉ!

TENTEN: Oh, sí.

INO: He estado tendida en la cama mirando al techo desde que llegué a casa, intentando entender lo que me ocurrió. ¿Perdí la cabeza y actué impulsivamente por culpa de algo que comí? ¿O fue algo que dijo Sasuke y que quizá malinterpreté? Estoy intentando convencerme de que no fue únicamente el silencio de ese instante lo que cambió mi corazón.

Al principio teníamos tanto que contarnos que hablábamos a más de cien palabras por segundo y cuando apenas habíamos escuchado el final de la frase del otro, ya habíamos pasado a la siguiente. Y nos reíamos. Nos reíamos mucho. Luego la risa cesó y se hizo ese silencio. Ese silencio extraño y cómodo a la vez. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Fue como si el mundo dejara de dar vueltas en ese instante. Como si todos los que nos rodeaban hubiesen desaparecido. Como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que me aguardaba en Japón. Fue como si esos pocos minutos hubiesen sido creados sólo para nosotros y lo único que pudiéramos hacer fuese mirarnos el uno al otro. Era como si Sasuke estuviera viendo mi cara por primera vez. Parecía confundido y al mismo tiempo complacido. Exactamente igual que yo. Porque estaba sentada en la hierba con mi amigo íntimo Sasuke Uchiha, y aquél era el rostro de mi amigo íntimo Sasuke Uchiha, con su nariz, sus ojos y sus labios, pero todo ello me parecía distinto. De modo que le di un beso. Me dejé llevar por la magia del momento y le di un beso.

TENTEN: Caray. ¿Y qué te dijo?

INO: Nada.

TENTEN: ¿Nada?

INO: No. Absolutamente nada. Sólo me miró fijamente.

TENTEN: ¿Y entonces cómo sabes que él no sintió lo mismo?

INO: En ese preciso momento llegó Sakura dando saltos. Habíamos estado esperándola para salir los tres por ahí. Estaba muy emocionada. Quería saber si Sasuke ya me había dado la buena noticia. Él no dio muestras de oírla la primera vez. Así que Sakura chasqueó los dedos delante de nuestras caras. Entonces repitió: «Sasuke, cariño, ¿le has dado a Ino la buena noticia?».

Sasuke se limitó a pestañear, de modo que Sakura lo abrazó y me la dio ella misma. Van a casarse. Por eso volví a casa.

TENTEN: Oh, Ino.

INO: Sé que estuvo mal, pero con Sai nunca me sentí así... Además, ¿qué diantres fue aquel silencio?

TENTEN: Suena como algo que me gustaría. Tuvo que ser bonito.

INO: Lo fue.

oOo

SHISUI: ¿Qué clase de silencio?

SASUKE: Un silencio extraño.

SHISUI: Ya, pero ¿qué quieres decir con «extraño»?

SASUKE: Insólito, fuera de lo común.

SHISUI: Ya, pero ¿fue bueno o malo?

SASUKE: Bueno.

SHISUI: ¿Y eso es malo?

SASUKE: Sí.

SHISUI: ¿Por qué?

SASUKE: Sakura es mi prometida.

SHISUI: ¿Alguna vez has notado «el silencio» con ella?

SASUKE: A veces tenemos momentos de silencio...

SHISUI: Todos los tienen. No siempre hay que hablar, ¿sabes?

SASUKE: Sí, pero ese silencio fue diferente, Shisui. No fue sólo un silencio, fue..., bah, ¡yo qué sé!

SHISUI: Demonios, Sasuke.

SASUKE: Estoy demasiado confundido.

SHISUI: Muy bien, pues no te cases con Sakura.

SASUKE: No puedo hacerle eso. Ella me apoyó cuando estuve más solo que nunca.

SHISUI: ¿Y qué pasa con Ino?

SASUKE: No estoy seguro.

SHISUI: De acuerdo, pues no veo dónde está el problema. Si estuvieras enamorado de Ino sí que tendrías un problema. Ella está CASADA. Tiene un esposo y un hijo. Cásate con Sakura y olvida ese condenado silencio.

SASUKE: Como siempre, me has hecho ver las cosas con perspectiva, Shisui.

oOo

Querida Ino:

Siento mucho lo que ocurrió. No tenías por qué marcharte de Boston tan pronto, podríamos haber arreglado esto... Siento no haberte contado lo de Sakura antes de que vinieras aquí, pero quise esperar a que estuviéramos todos presentes. No quería contártelo por teléfono. Quizás hubiese sido mejor...

Por favor, no te distancies de mí. Hace semanas que no sé nada de ti. Fue maravilloso volver a verte... Escribe pronto, por favor.

Te quiere,

Sasuke.

oOo

Para Sasuke, o mejor ¡para el doctor Sasuke! ¡FELICIDADES! DATE UNA BUENA PALMADA EN LA ESPALDA... ¡LO CONSEGUISTE! ¡SABÍAMOS QUE PODÍAS HACERLO! ¡Felicidades por graduarte en Harvard, nerd! Sentimos no poder estar ahí.

Te quieren,

Ino e Inojin.

(Y Sai también te envía sus felicitaciones, ¿sí ves lo maravilloso que es?)

.

Tiene un mensaje instantáneo de: SASUKE

SASUKE: ¡Ino, quería que fueras la primera persona en saber que he decidido especializarme en cirugía cardiovascular!

INO: ¡Fantástico! ¿Te pagarán bien?

SASUKE : Ino, no es una cuestión de dinero.

INO: En mi tierra, todo es una cuestión de dinero. Probablemente porque no tengo un centavo. Estar casadaa con un artista y trabajar a tiempo parcial en la florería de mi familia no está tan bien remunerado como parece.

SASUKE: Bueno, pues en mi mundo la cuestión es cuántas vidas salvas. Así que dime, ¿qué te parece? ¿Apruebas el trabajo que he elegido?

INO: Hmmmm... Mi íntimo amigo, el cirujano cardiovascular. Tienes mi aprobación.

oOo

De: Sasuke

Para: Ino

Asunto: ¡Gracias!

La última vez que hablamos olvidé darte las gracias por la tarjeta de felicitación que me mandaron tú e Inojin. Es prácticamente lo único que me he traído al nuevo apartamento. Sakura y yo nos mudamos hace unas semanas. Inojin y tú están invitados a venir cuando quieran, y Sai también, claro (No es cierto). ¡Sería el primer viaje en avión que haría Inojin para visitar a su padrino en Boston! Hay un parque estupendo justo delante de casa y tiene cientos de juegos infantiles. Inojin le encantaría.

El apartamento es realmente pequeño, pero como hago guardias tan largas en el hospital apenas tengo tiempo de estar aquí. Tengo que cumplir otra condena a cadena perpetua en el Hospital Central de Boston antes de poder considerarme cirujano cardiovascular. Mientras tanto me pagan una miseria y trabajo como un esclavo todo el día.

En fin, ya basta de hablar de mí. Últimamente parece que no sepa hacer otra cosa. Por favor, escríbeme y cuéntame qué tal te van las cosas. No quiero que nada empañe nuestra amistad, Ino.

Mantente en contacto,

Sasuke.

oOo

Para Sasuke:

¡Feliz Navidad!

Que estas fiestas estén llenas de amor y dicha para ti y los tuyos.

Con amor,

Ino &amp; iNoJin

oOo

Ino &amp; Inojin:

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

¡Que este año les depare montones de diversión, amor y felicidad!

Con amor,

Sasuke y Sakura.

oOo

Querida Tenten:

No vas a creer la tarjeta que acaban de dejar esta mañana por debajo de la puerta de casa. Por poco vomito. Estaba limpiando y poniendo un poco de orden después de la fiesta de Año Nuevo que dan todos los añosmis padres cuando ha hecho su entrada triunfal sobre la alfombra. ¡Me sorprende que no la acompañara un clamor de trompetas! «¡Tarín, tarán! ¡Anunciamos la llegada de una tarjeta extremadamente patética!» Había unos diez millones de botellas de vino rodando por el suelo cuando bajé esta mañana, y por poco tropiezo con un tablero de Trivial Pursuit (sí, fue una de esas noches). Esos ridículos gorritos de papel estaban por todas partes, colgados de las lámparas, flotando en la salsera, con un aspecto de lo más desagradable. Había bolsitas de regalo por todas partes y las cositas que contenían, como esas linternillas del tamaño de un pulgar y rompecabezas de unas dos piezas, estaban esparcidas entre los restos de comida. ¡Todo estaba patas arriba!

Francamente, Ten, cada vez que papá y mamá se marchaban mis primos y montábamos unas fiestas muy locas, pero al menos nos controlábamos para no comportarnos como animales de granja. Se pasaron toda la noche gritando y cantando (bueno, intentando cantar), y bailando (o más bien pataleando como en una especie de rito tribal). El pobre Inojin estaba aterrorizado con tanto ruido (¡es evidente es idéntico a su padre!) y como no paraba de llorar, lo metí en la cama conmigo y Sai y me dio unos diez codazos en la cara. Finalmente los invitados comenzaron a marcharse a eso de las 6 o las 7 de la mañana y cuando por fin me estaba durmiendo, un pequeño monstruo se me echó encima exigiendo comida.

En fin, lo que intento decir es que mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor para hacer frente a lo que ha llegado a mi puerta. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, estaba agotada después de haber limpiado el desaguisado que había en casa (lo cual está bien, ya que al fin y al cabo es casa de papá y mamá y están teniendo la amabilidad de alojarnos «gratis» así que no me estoy quejando de ellos), sólo quería paz y tranquilidad y dormir un poco.

Pero llegó la tarjeta.

Delante había una encantadora fotito de Sasuke y Sakura bien abrigados con sus chaquetones de invierno, sus guantes, sus gorros, etc., posando en un parque cubierto de nieve abrazados a... un muñeco de nieve. Un estúpido muñeco de nieve.

Parecían asquerosamente felices. Dos alegres cerebritos de Harvard. Me entran náuseas de sólo pensarlo. ¿No te parece lamentable enviar una foto de ti y tu novio haciendo un muñeco de nieve? Muy, muy, muy lamentable. Así de lamentable puede ser. ¡Y no digamos si me la mandas a mí! ¡Qué cara más dura! Tendría que haberles enviado una foto mía con Sai, saltando en los charcos de la calle con un frío glacial. ¡Seguro que les causaría el mismo efecto!

Dios, qué manera de divagar. Perdona. Tengo que dejarte antes de que Inojin se termine el poco vino que queda en una botella que rueda por el suelo.

Feliz Año Nuevo. ¿A quién se le ocurriría esta expresión?

Con amor, de tu alegre y extremadamente dichosa amiga Ino.

oOo

Para Ino

¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga mía!

¡Bienvenida al mundo de los veintidós! ¡Nos hacemos mayores, Ino!

¡Escribe más a menudo!

Te quiere,

Sasuke.

oOo

PARA SASUKE

ESTÁS IMBITADO A MI FIESTA DE CUMPLAÑOS EL PRÓXIMO SÁBADO EN MI CASA. CUNPLO 5. ABRÁ UN MAGO. TOY INPACIENTE. EMPIEZARÁ A LAS 2 Y TERMINARÁ A LAS 5.

TE QUIERE INOJIN.

oOo

Querido Inojin:

Siento no poder asistir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo del mago seguro que será muy divertido. ¡Irán tantos amigos que ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que no estoy!

Tengo que trabajar en el hospital y no me dan vacaciones. Les dije que era tu cumpleaños, pero ¡no me hicieron caso!

De todos modos te he mandado un obsequio que espero que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños, Inojin, y cuida de tu mamá por mí. Es muy especial y la quiero mucho.

Muchos besos para ti y para mamá.

Sasuke.

oOo

Para Sasuke:

Gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños. Mamá lloró cuando lo abrí. Nunca había tenido un guardapelo. Las fotos de tú y mamá son muy pequeñas.

El mago estubo bien, pero Shikadai, mi mejor amigo, dijo que sabía que tenía truco y enseñó a todo el mundo donde se había escondido las cartas. El mago no estaba muy contento y se enfadó con Shikadai. Mamá se rió tanto que me parece que al mago tanpoco le gustó. A Shikadai le cae bien mamá.

Me hicieron muchos regalos pero Chouchou y mi abuelito me regalaron la misma libreta. Mi papá me regaló unas pinturas y unos cuadernos para dibujar. Mi papá es genial, pero mi mamá me dijo que no te lo diga. Mamá, papá y yo pronto canviaremos de casa. Añoraré mucho a la abuela y al abuelo y sé que mamá está triste porque ayer por la noche la oí llorar en la cama, y lloró tanto que papá tuvo que irse a dormir en el sofá para poder dormir.

Pero no nos vamos muy lejos. Se puede ir en autobús desde casa de los abuelos a nuestra casa. No se tarda mucho y estamos más cerca de las tiendas del centro y se puede ir a pie.

Es mucho mas pequeña que la casa donde estamos ahora. ¡Mamá es graciosa, la llama caja de zapatos! Tiene dos dormitorios y la cocina es diminuta. Solo hay sitio para comer y ver la tele. Tenemos un valcón y se está muy bien pero mamá no me deja salir solo. Pero papá dice que está bien, y entonces los dos pelean.

Se ve el parque. Mamá dice que el parque es nuestro jardín y que tenemos el jardín mas grande del mundo.

Papá me dijo que puedo pintar mi cuarto del color que quiera. Creo que lo pintaré verde o morado o azul. Shikadai dice que lo pinte de negro. Es un niño extraño.

Mamá tiene un trabajo nuevo. Trabaja solo unos días a la semana, así que unas veces puede ir a buscarme al colegio y otras no. Papá trabaja en casa y a veces me deja pintar con él. Juego con él y Shikadai asta que mamá llega a casa. Su mamá siempre lo lleva y lo recoge porque dice que somos demasiado pequeños para ir en autobús. Papá dice que sí podemos, y entonces vuelve a pelear con mamá. Creo que a mamá no le gusta su trabajo. Siempre está cansada y llorando, y papá tiene que dormir en el sofá para que no le moleste. Pobrecito, ¿no? Mamá dijo que prefería volver al colegio a hacer clase doble de matemáticas. No sé qué quiere decir. Shikadai y yo odiamos la escuela pero él siempre me hace reír. Mamá dice que está cansada de tener que ir a hablar con mi maestra la señorita Mitarashi. A la abuela y al abuelo les parece divertido. La señorita Mitarashi es la maestra más fea del mundo. Nos odia a Shikadai y a mí. Me parece que tampoco le gusta mamá porque siempre que se ven discuten.

Mamá tiene una amiga nueva. Las dos trabajan en el mismo edificio pero no en la misma oficina. Se encuentran fuera aunque hace frío porque tienen que salir para fumar. Mamá dice que es la mejor amiga que ha tenido en siglos. Se llama Hanabi y es muy divertida. Me gusta cuando viene a casa. Ella y mamá están siempre riendo. Me gusta que Hanabi esté aquí porque mamá no llora.

Ahora hace mucho sol en Tokio. Mamá, papá y yo hemos ido unas cuantas veces a la playa de Konoha. Tomamos el autobús y siempre va lleno de gente en trage de baño que come helados y lleva música a todo volumen. El piso de arriba del bus es mi favorito. Me siento delante y hago ver que conduzco y a mamá le encanta mirar el agua por la ventana todo el camino. Estoy aprendiendo a nadar. Pero tengo que llevar los manguitos en el mar. Mamá dice que quiere vivir en la playa. ¡Dice que le gustaría vivir en las conchas! Papá le recuerda que es alérgica a los mariscos y pelean de nuevo.

¿Por qué los grandes siempre pelean?

¿Cuando vendrás a vernos? Mamá dice que vas a casarte con una chica que se llama Fea Frentona. Qué nombre tan raro.

Te quiere,

Inojin.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

**Gracias por leer.**

**H. S.**


End file.
